Be A Perfectionist
by EasternSunflower
Summary: "'Camp was designed for toture.' I muttered under my breath. 'Depends on your idea of torture, Matt.' My breath caught in my throat at the purr the woman released." Double genderswap and AU, Co-Author Between Kit-Kat-AnGel and Beyond'sWaraNingyo.
1. Prelude

**Author's Note= WOOT! So this is not only a double-genderswap and AU fic, but also my first co-authoring. ^^**

**So this story is being written by Beyond'sWaraNingyo and Kit-Kat-AnGel Go us!**

**Matt will be written by Beyond'sWaraNingyo and Kit-Kat-AnGel as Mello. As I stated before this will be a double-genderswap, with both Fem!Mello and Fem!Matt. Here's the prelude from Matt's POV. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

I hopped out of the van taking my things with me, not daring to look back. I kept my hood up and my head down. It wasn't often that I wore a hoodie, but when I did, I took full advantage of it. I walked over to the registration building to find out my cabin number.

"Name?" A blonde woman asked seemingly bored, not looking up from the registration list.

"Matt." I replied softly.

At this, the woman looked up and revealed ghostly blue eyes and a scar covering half her face.

"I see…" she muttered turning back to the list. "26."

"Bad luck…" I cursed under my breath.

"How do you figure?" she asked, gazing in a bored manner at me.

"Thirteen times two, double the bad luck." I explained.

The blonde began to chuckle, shaking her head. I took it as a dismissal and quickly fled the office. I dropped my bags down in the storage area where they'd be delivered after swiftly scribbling my cabin number onto the back of the luggage tags.

I silently debated whether to ask a councilor for help or brave it on my own. I came to the conclusion that I should ask rather than wandering around stupidly.

"Lost, little girl?" I turned to the amused voice of the blonde woman from before.

"I could use some help." I said lowering my eyes to the ground.

On the way down, I couldn't help but notice the woman's figure. She was petite, but taller than me. She was slim but still athletic. Her black tank top covered her small bust and her grey sweatpants still displayed her barely concealed hips.

"Right, then follow me." She paused, stepping closer. "And keep your eyes up."

She lifted my chin with two of her fingers, forcing me to look at her scarred face. But I didn't mind looking at her face, it was pretty, and the scar just made her look just the slightest bit masculine.

I… liked it.

That wasn't the bad part though, it was partly her eyes and partly the way she was leaning, but mostly her eyes.

The icy gray-blue of her eyes almost scarred me with their hidden knowledge; they watched my every move intently.

At the angle she was leaning I could see down her top, revealing that she was wearing a red lace bra, pushing her breasts together, giving her a deeper cleavage, and accenting her clavicles. I tried to keep my eyes away, aware that she was watching me intently.

"I had a feeling that you'd like it." I jumped away from her, the entire surface area of my face turning red.

The blonde was laughing at me; obviously she'd done it on purpose. My face continued to burn as she signaled for me to follow her.

"Camp was designed for torture." I muttered under my breath.

"Depends on your idea of torture, Matt." My breath caught in my throat at the purr the woman released.

Without another word she stepped around me and continued her lead into the Forest of Death.

Yes, of Death. I'm going to die in this place, why deny it?


	2. Chapter 1

**Woooow!**

**This is my first ever co-authored, AU, genderswap MattXMello fic. Go easy on us :D**

**Well, Beyond'sWaraNingyo has said pretty much everything you guys need to know, so I guess I'll just get on with everything! Enjoy chapter one of Be A Perfectionist!**

**~Kit-Kat-AnGel**

* * *

"Um, excuse me?"

I looked up from examining my nails into the face of yet _another_ overexcited girl. She extended a hand with nails covered in pink glittery nail varnish and beamed at me.

"It's really nice to meet you!"

I ignored her hand and examined the clipboard. "Name?"

"Uh, Linda Cladwell. What's your name?"

I ran my finger down the list, searching for her name. "Cabin 26."

Glancing up at her again, I realised she wasn't about to move.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Translation: _Fuck off_.

"What's that scar from?" she blurted suddenly, then clapped both hands over her mouth. I sighed.

"Cabin 26. Get moving."

'Linda' scrambled off, obviously scared away by my glare. I watched her go, wondering how long she would last before she wanted to go home. There was always one, after all.

The sound of a van pulling up and last goodbyes said alerted me to a new arrival. Lowering my head, I scanned the list. Most people had arrived.

The footsteps halted in front of me. Folding back the first sheet of the clipboard, I muttered, "Name?"

"Matt," the girl replied softly.

I glanced up quickly. _Matt? Strange name for a girl, but I guess I can't really talk._

"I see," I murmured, searching for her name. "26." _Unlucky, kid. You're stuck with Pink-Nail-Varnish-Girl._

"Bad luck," she cursed quietly. I glanced up at her again.

"How'd you figure?"

"Thirteen times two, double the bad luck," she explained, looking a little bashful. I chuckled, shaking my head. Funny kid.

She stumbled backwards, dragging her bags behind her, and disappeared round the corner, heading towards the storage area no doubt.

I stretched and yawned, just as my replacement-a generic girl who's name I hadn't learned yet-bounced in with an excitable grin on her face. "Hey, Mello!" she chirped, "Want me to take over?"

I checked my watch and yawned again. "Sure. Have fun."

She tilted her head slightly, obviously not understanding my sarcasm. I smirked slightly as I rounded the corner and saw Matt standing in the middle of the square, looking a little confused.

"Lost, little girl?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"I could use some help," she mumbled, lowering her eyes. The smirk turned into a full-blown grin as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Right then, follow me," I said, stepping closer. "And keep your eyes up."

I lifted her chin with two fingers, examining her face closely. Her eyes fixed on mine, then strayed to my scar-and then lower.

"I had a feeling that you'd like it," I murmured. She jumped away from me, turning a bright red. I couldn't help but laugh at the stricken expression on her face.

"Camp was designed for torture," she muttered. I grinned.

"Depends on your idea of torture, Matt," I purred, then stepped around her and lead the way to her cabin.

My speed of walking was obviously too much for the kid, as I could hear her running to keep up.

"The name's Mello, by the way," I supplied. There was a surprised intake of breath from behind me. I must have answered her unsaid question.

"Mello…?"

"Just Mello," _Feeling compelled to keep the conversation going?_

"Ah." We fell into an uncomfortable silence-uncomfortable for her, I supposed, but absolutely fine for me.

"Well, this is cabin 26," I said with a flourish, gesturing with one hand towards the low, log cabin.

Matt came to a halt next to me. "Hm. Looks, uh, nice. Thanks for showing me where it was, Mello."

I smirked at her. "Come on then. Aren't you going to meet the rest of the campers?" I said patronisingly, propelling her into the cabin.

Five girls looked up simultaneously, the mindless babble ceasing for a moment as they all stared at Matt.

"Hi!" Linda shrieked, enveloping Matt in a hug that was completely uncalled for. "I'm Linda Cladwell! What's your name?"

Matt barely had a chance to answer before another girl strolled up. Her blonde hair was cut shorter than Linda's, barely brushing her shoulders.

"Halle Lidner," she said, raising a hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you."

Matt bit her lip and glanced at me. I smiled slightly.

"Uh, I'm Matt," she said nervously, "Matt Jeevas."

"Matt?" another girl-_where they all blonde or something?_-asked. "As in short for Mattie, or Mattina or-"

"Just Matt," Matt interrupted, "Just, uh, just Matt. Not short for anything."

The third blonde stuck out a black nail-polished hand. "I'm Misa Amane. I'm going to be a pop star one day! Oh, and this is Sayu Yagami." She put on a stage whisper. "She's kinda shy."

The 'Sayu' girl was indeed shy. She hung around in the background, eyes fixed on the floor. At the mention of her name she looked up briefly, smiled and looked back down again.

"So!" I said, smiling at the other campers. "D'you guys want to follow me for lunch, or what?"

There were a few murmurs of consent, mixed with a loud "Lunchtime! Alright!" from Misa. I rolled my eyes and strode quickly out of the door, quickly followed by Matt.

"What, you don't want to get acquainted with your new cabin-mates?" I said sarcastically. Matt shuddered. "Anything but," she muttered glaring at the floor.

I stopped and stepped in front of her.

"Hey, Matt," I purred, "Why don't you take your hood off, hmm?"

She blushed. At this angle, I realised, she could see straight down my top.

"It's summer, you know. You can't get away with wearing a hood in summer."

Standing up straight again, I slid the hood off her head.

"There!" I said, smirking at her. "Much better. I can't think why you would want to keep your hood up like that!"

Matt blushed a deeper red, which clashed horribly with her shock of red hair. And when I say red, I mean _red_. Not wishy-washy ginger or autumn-y auburn, but _red_. Proper red.

Most interesting, though, was how she promptly hunched her shoulders and hid most of her neck from view, as if she was cold. Which she obviously wasn't.

Just was I was about to raise the question ("Getting cold, Matt?") the other munch-kins caught up with us, feet stirring up clouds of dust in the hard-packed dust, combined with shrieks of "My shoes!" (Misa) and "Wait up, guys!" (Linda).

Good god, this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note= Okay, so here's the next chapter ^^ Hope you all like it. Enjoy and review ^^**

**~Beyond'sWaraNingyo**

I poked at my food unhappily. I really didn't feel like eating at all; nevermind the soggy chicken nuggets.

I'd been absolutely horrified to learn that Mello was our councilor; she hadn't said it yet, but by taking a seat at the head of the table, she'd signified that it was her position.

"So! Who's our councilor?" Misa asked Mello excitedly.

"I am." Mello shrugged, munching on a chocolate bar that she'd produced from nowhere and refused to share; glaring at anyone who so much as looked at it.

"Oh." I stated blankly, going back to poke at my food.

Mello frowned at me, she wasn't happy with me at all. I'd disobeyed her order to keep my hood down, and now I was 'disrespecting' her.

"See me in the cabin after lunch, I'll inform your teacher that you'll be late." Her eyes were like frozen steel; just as cold and just as hard.

The other girls from Cabin 26 stared; their eyes going from Mello to me, to Mello again.

Until Misa squealed.

"Oh. My. God. Do you SEE HIM?" she whisper screamed into Sayu's ear.

"Y-yeah, that's my brother, Light." Sayu answered quietly.

"Ohmygod! You _have_ to introduce me!" Misa began to tug on the brunette's arm almost violently.

Then something saved Sayu, and probably Light as well. And that thing condemned me.

The end of lunch bell.

My eyes locked onto Mello's. In all the chaos of people hurrying out to their activities, only I noticed the way the blonde's eyes shone with a sick excitement. And only I noticed the way her slender hand was dragged from her shoulder down to her thigh as she stood.

Her actions promising me something that I wasn't sure I wanted, but would get anyway.

I decided that if I wanted to get away from this in one piece, and relatively sane, that I should start following orders. Overall, trying to make sure that Mello's mood stayed up and that I wouldn't be killed, missing a limb, or otherwise scarred for life.

So I followed her quietly, I watched her lips twitch, obviously pleased with my ability to read her body language.

Although I'm still not sure if I liked what words I was reading.

She led the way out of a backdoor of the dining hall. Before I knew it, I was pushed face first against the bricks of the halls.

"Hey, Matty." Mello purred into my ear.

"H-hi, Mello." My face was flushing fast as the blonde pushed my into the wall with her body.

"Is there something you want, Matt?" her tone was teasing, and her breath on my ear was forcing my blush to spread further.

I could feel the heightening of my senses that always came with arousal.

"Anything at all?" she whispered, taking my hand gently. "A touch?"

I whimpered as she placed my hand on her thigh.

She pulled me around me around to face her, taking both my hands inside her own, then squished me against the wall again.

"This is how it's going to work, okay?" She leaned her forehead against mine, staring into my eyes with her own blue ones.

"For these next two weeks, you're going to behave." She accented this by squeezing my hands dangerously. "And when you do, you'll be rewarded."

Mello proved this point by leading my hand to her stomach and rubbing circles softly. "Okay?"

I nodded, my face still red from blushing.

"Off to your classes then." Mello pushed herself away from me and walked off without another glance in my direction.

I shuddered, Mello was just so unpredictable.

I had to admit, I liked it.

She'd gotten me; she'd gotten me good.

"W-wait!" I called after her, pushing away from the wall.

Once I caught up with her I almost had to run to keep up with the blonde.

"Is there anything I can do..?" I asked quietly, the blush infecting my face again.

Mello signaled with her hand to follow, but she didn't speak, and she didn't let me get a view of her face.

"Actually, go to your class. Tell your instructor that Mello said it was fine." She'd stopped and turned so abruptly that I found my face planted in her cleavage.

She didn't seem to mine though, my face color and I nearly leapt away from her.

I looked at her, assessing her lean fi- "If you're finished undressing me with your eyes, you should be going."

My eyes widened and my face flushed more than it should have.

I literally ran away from her, getting more flustered by the minute.

I found a small clearing in the woods, which I'd run into by accident, and sat against a tree.

I wasn't sure why I felt tears fall down my cheeks.


End file.
